The technical field relates to an authentication device for locking and unlocking a door using biometric authentication.
Known devices for entry/exit management using biometric information include a device having authentication devices on both the inside and outside of a door; or a device having an authentication device limited to a single location and adapted to be physically rotated so as to enable use from both the inside and outside of a door.